


Giving In

by stonerskittles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humiliation, Lactation Kink, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3536216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerskittles/pseuds/stonerskittles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris,” Derek moans, letting out a gasp when he twisted the fingers inside him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving In

Chris,” Derek moans, letting out a gasp when he twisted the fingers inside him.

Derek isn’t sure how they got here, but they’re naked and Chris is rimming him like it’s the last thing he’ll ever do, so he doesn’t really care.

But then Chris’s tongue is gone and a third finger is stretching him. “Yes, baby boy?”

“I’m ready,” he gasps and he sounds  _wrecked._ His voice is low, achy and breaking in parts when he speaks because  _fuck,_ Chris is massaging his prostate with the pads of his fingers. “Get your dick in me.”

Chris chuckles darkly. “You want my dick, Hale? Want it in your slick cunt, want me to fill you with my come. You want me to  _breed_ you.”

“Yes,” What was supposed to be a growl came out a high whine, needy and pleading as his cheeks burned with embarrassment.

He wanted it. God, he wanted it all. Wanted to feel his stomach swollen with Chris’s come. Knows that he’ll  _beg_ for it.

 

He wasn’t even aware he’d been speaking out loud until Chris spoke. “You would, wouldn’t you? You’ll beg for my come, because you’re a slut. A slut for my cock. Aren’t you?”

Chris wanted him to reply, Derek knows. But it’s too embarrassing to say out loud, even though both he and Chris know it’s true.

“ _Aren’t you_?” Chris repeats, and then there’s the sound of flesh hitting flesh as Chris’s hand comes down on Derek’s ass, and a dull pain in his left ass cheek.

Later Derek will be ashamed of his reaction, but now pre-come is spitting from his cock into the sheets as he shouts “yes! I’m your slut. Want your cock all the time, I  _need_  it.”

“Good boy.”

Chris removes his fingers, but they’re replaced seconds later by his fat cock head. He pushes in slowly, his cock moving in inch by inch until he’s all the way in.

Derek’s breath hitches; he feels so full. Chris is thick, and he can feel his rim stretched over the base of Chris’s dick.

It’s not long until Derek has relaxed and Chris is thrusting into him in a steady rhythm. It’s nice, soft and sweet, but that’s not what Derek wants.

“Harder.”

“You want it harder, baby boy?” Chris pulls him up so his front is flush with Derek’s back and wraps a hand around his throat. His hips snap up sharply, thrusting into Derek at a brutal pace and Derek feels high, his head tipping back onto Chris’s shoulder as he moans in ecstasy.

His dick is hard against his belly, so hard that his foreskin has pulled back completely and the tip is leaking pre-come steadily and he didn’t even know he could get this wet. Derek reaches for it, so he can take off some of the pressure, but Chris slaps it away.

“You’re going to come from my cock or not at all.” He says and Derek is helpless to do anything but nod and obey what the older man says.

Derek doesn’t know what to do with his hands, so he thumbs his nipples, feeling them harden with his touch. He tugs on one, whimpers at the feeling.

It’s almost too much; Chris’s cock in his ass, unyielding with his hard thrusts and the sensations of his nipples being played with.

“Sensitive?” Chris asks, breathing heavily into his ear.

“Mmm,” Derek affirms, rolling a nub between his thumb and index finger.

“Pinch harder.” Chris demands and Derek complies, lets out a cry.

“Look,” Chris breathes, and when Derek looks down he can see his nipple is hard and slightly puffy. “Fuck, I want to get my mouth on those. Lick and suck them until they’re puffy and red. Would you let me do that?”

Right now, Derek would let him do anything. “Yes.”

“Hmm, maybe we should save that for our pups. Wait until you’re swollen with milk, let them nurse on your tits, until you’re sore and empty. Pups can be so greedy.”

“Can’t have pups,” Derek chokes out, because he can’t. He hated the fact that he can’t, that he’s disappointing Chris but to his surprise, Chris laughs.

“You’re forgetting about Isaac.”

Derek shudders, lost in the image of Isaac kneeling for him, begging to get his milk. Isaac would be so eager, he’d lap up all Derek had and whine for more.

“Maybe could join us next time. I want to see his mouth stretched over your cock. He’d do it. Do anything to please his Alpha.” And his hands tighten around Derek’s neck as his hips buck up suddenly, as if it was involuntarily.

“But he can’t fuck you. Your ass is mine,” the words come out as a snarl, his teeth sinking into the flesh where neck meets shoulder and Derek’s gone.

Derek comes, splattering his stomach with it. He thinks he got some in his beard.

Chris keeps fucking him, rutting against Derek’s ass until his hips still and he lets out a deep groan into Derek’s shoulder.

They lie side by side while they get their breath back. Chris gets up, comes back with a wet wash cloth. He cleans Derek stomach, then gently flips him over so he can wipe his hole. “Are you okay?”

“Perfect,” Derek mumbles, then everything fades.

Derek wakes with a gasp. He sits up, grimaces when he feels his boxers sticking to him, sticky with his come.

“Just a dream.” He says, then: “Fuck, it was just a dream.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://halereyes.tumblr.com//)


End file.
